


Cherry Blossoms

by lucidscreamer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Boys In Love, Challenge Response, Cherry Blossoms, Cherry Trees, Drabble Sequence, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Get together fic, Holy crap this is my 4th attempt at posting this if it doesn't work I give up, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Picnic in the park, Picnics, Post Series, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Timeline What Timeline, Yami has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment beneath the cherry trees brings Yami and Yugi together in a new, but not unwanted, way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "sakura challenge" on one of the Yami/Yugi Yahoo Groups, in the early 2000s. (One of my first YGO fics.)

Cherry Blossoms

 

I.

 

A swirl of falling petals surrounded Yugi; the sight took Yami's breath away. Youthful face lifted to the sky, arms raised over his head as if reaching for the sun, his partner was beautiful.

 

Yugi gave him a bright smile and came to sit beside him on the grass beneath their chosen cherry tree, their shoulders brushing as he settled on their picnic blanket. There was ample room, but he didn't move away.

 

The park was filled with people, but their tree was a private oasis, sheltering them. Alone together.

 

Returning Yugi's smile, Yami entwined his fingers with Yugi's own.

 

 

 

Cherry Blossoms II

 

II.

 

While cherry blossoms swirled around him, Yugi lifted his hands, fingertips catching at the dancing petals. The day was warm; the park overflowed with people gathered to view the trees. But, here, it was just him...and Yami.

 

His gaze fell on Yami, watching him with half-lidded eyes. Yugi smiled, shoulder brushing Yami's as Yugi settled beside him on the blanket they'd spread to hold their lunch. Yugi's cheeks flushed pink, but he fought the urge to retreat.

 

Today, he wouldn't be afraid to show Yami how he really felt. Today--

 

Yami smiled at him. And held his hand.

 

Today…was perfect.

 

 

 

 

 

Title: Cherry Blossoms III

 

III.

 

Tired but contented, Yugi crawled into bed, a smile all but permanently etched on his face.

 

After their picnic, the two of them had strolled hand in hand beneath the cherry trees, the crowd swirling around them. Yugi safe at Yami's side, they had exchanged shy glances and fleeting, luminous smiles. They had talked of everything and nothing, or simply let the comfortable silence stretch between them, happy in each other's company. Before leaving the park, they had made a wish at the wishing well...

 

Yugi's smile grew dreamy as he remembered. His dearest wish had come true the moment Yami had taken his hand, there under the spreading canopy of cherry blossoms. He curled on his side, warm and drowsy, hugging his happiness to himself.

 

For months he had kept his feelings close, hidden beneath a fragile façade of normalcy. Inherent shyness, and a deep-seated conviction his love was doomed to languish unrequited, had kept him from all but the most subtle displays of his affection. But, somehow, Yami had seen, had known what lurked in his partner's truest heart…

 

Yugi felt the gentle brush of Yami's thoughts, golden as the setting sun.

 

_Sweet dreams, partner._

 

And they were.


End file.
